The Random Shippings from the Air
by Ladies of Legends
Summary: The random shipppings we think of-Published!


**I don`t owe Pokémon, or the characters, except the occasional O.C.**

**This is just a collection of random drabbles that we think of.**

**GlaciaxBrycen**

A Burning Ice Trainer

Glacia P.O.V

Glacia wasn`t really sure why she was here. Not that she had anything against Icirrus City. Or the Unova Region in general, because it was, like Hoenn, a wonderful Region in its own way.

Why was she here, though? The voice in her head was quite persistent, and was starting to get annoying. Maybe it was the fact that Steven had started to date Cynthia. Maybe she wanted to be somewhere cold. Maybe she was sick of Phoebe and Sidney making out in front of everyone.

Or maybe...

Maybe she was sick of her own frozen heart.

A sound made her look behind. She smiled. All her Ice-type Pokémon had gathered around, smiles on their faces. "I`ll be fine." She forced herself to say. "Really, I am. Why don`t you look around, and tell me if you see any Pokémon you want me to catch?"

Her team cheered, and then hurried away. Only her Walrein remained. She sighed. Glacia should have known she couldn`t fool her starter.

"I`ll be fine." She repeated the lie. "I just need some time... you know..."

Walrein gently butted her trainer`s hand, then shuffled away.

"Hey get back here, you!"

Glacia jerked awake, and panicked for a fleeting moment. How long had she been asleep?

The shock of finding herself asleep, however, was dwarfed when her two Glalie whizzed into the clearing, carrying a strange, bluish white creature that strangely resembled an ice cream cone in between them.

A man, dressed in strange, blue clothes ran after, followed by a large Pokémon that resembled a polar bear.

The disadvantage of being so close to ice, she knew, was that every now and then, her brain did not function fast enough. This was one of those times.

"Are these your Pokémon?" he demanded angrily. "Are you a part of Team Plasma? Didn`t Champion Hilda teach you a lesson already?" without even bothering to clarify anything, he yelled, "Beartic, use Icicle Crash!"

"I sincerely apologize. I truly had no idea."

Glacia smiled painfully at the Ice-type gym leader, who had been apologizing to her for the past half hour.

"No, the fault is mine." She stated, for what felt like the billionth time. "I should have made sure that my Pokémon," here she threw a look at them, making them shrink in fear. "would not have stolen what belonged to you."

"Nonetheless..." he began again, nearly making her groan out aloud.

She forced a friendly smile. "How about you show me around this city for attacking me?"

He may have been wearing a mask, but there was no mistaking the eyebrows rising. "Like a date?"

Glacia blushed. No, that wasn`t the right word for it. She was positively sure her face was flaming in embarrassment. "N-no, w-what I mean is, j-just as an _apology_, you know, it`s not like I would _d-date_ you or something l-like that." Realizing what she may have implied, she quickly stuttered, "Not that you aren`t _handsome,_ or _bad-looking_, I`m just saying that I wouldn`t date you or- oh this is stupid!" and with that, she fell to the ground, covering her face to hide her mortification.

_What a first impression I`m making_, she thought, and felt her face flush even more.

To her surprise (and horror) she heard him laugh. "Wow," he said. "Are_ all_ Hoenn Elite Fours this interesting? None of our Elite Fours are."

He pulled her up gently. "Well, they are nice, but most of the time, Shauntal is normally writing, Grimsley tries to flirt with Shauntal, Caitlin is mostly sleeping, and Marshal is too busy bragging."

Despite her shame, she couldn`t help but smile. "I- well, you, you just find it interesting that an Elite Four Member is breaking down."

"But of course." He was walking towards civilization. For some reason, she followed. "All the Elites I`ve met are seemingly perfect. I find it... refreshing to see a human in them."

"Glad I could amuse you." She mumbled.

A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Well, shall we?"

Glacia looked up, puzzled.

"The tour of the city, Ms. Glacia."

She smiled. "Just Glacia please, Mr. Brycen."

"Just Brycen, Glacia."

"Brycen."

* * *

><p>Cheesy, corny, clichéd, and short. What a combination.<p>

Review for... something...


End file.
